clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Petey K
Petey K is a member of the Penguin Band. He plays the piano and accordion. He is classically trained. For a while, Petey K and the rest of the Club Penguin Band were not able to be seen wandering on Club Penguin as a meetable character, until Music Jam 2008 where he signed backgrounds at the Back Stage. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties and events. Trivia *He loves coffee and pizza. *If he wasn't a musician, he would be producing the music that goes into other penguins' igloos. Ironically, he still does, because the Penguin Band produces all the music in Club Penguin, including the ones in igloos. *It seems that the Club Penguin staff control him, as he is a person, not a character, just like the rest of the band. *His name is extremely similar to British comedian Peter Kay. However, no recognizable connection has been found between them except that Petey K likes jokes and things like that, and it may just be a coincidence. *At the Penguin Play Awards, he claims that he made the Fairy Fables music. *He says his accordion is a limited edition version ordered from the Penguin Style. *His accordion is different than the one given out at the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *His sunglasses look exactly the same as the Aviator Sunglasses on his player card, but it looks like a scuba mask or diva sunglasses while he was giving out backgrounds. *According to the Club Penguin Times, Petey K used to work in the Pet Shop, this is the same as Franky so they may have know each other. *According to the Club Penguin Sticker Album, Petey K also plays the triangle, kazoo and the ukulele. *In the video Anchors Aweigh, he was playing a blue guitar. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to start a food fight. *Some Penguins think he is The Director of The EPF. This is false because Aunt Artic is the Director. *He is proved to be the Unknown Band member because of a Youtube Video on an Official Club Penguin Channel. List Of Performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006 *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or a real character, eating lunch) *Cave Opening Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006. *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Kickoff Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 08, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, March-April 2009 (not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg, July 2009. *Music Jam 2009, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 17–26, 2009 (not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June-July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Epic Show, July 2012. performed on every server every 20 minutes. (Also meetable during Construction) Gallery Petey K's In-game Avatar kl.png|Petey K old look in-game. kk.png|Petey K new look in-game. Petey K's Player Cards Petey k's card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's New Player Card. Petey K (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Juatinanoth.jpg|Petey K's (Penguin Band) first background. new penguin baand.PNG|Petey K's (Penguin Band) second background. Petey K Signature Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. Petey K on buddy list Screenshot_1577.png Screenshot_1579.png Petey K while Offline.png|Petey K while Offline Petey K Spotted Petey k.png|Petey K spotted during the Music Jam. K.jpg|Petey K spotted during the Music Jam. Spider_petey_k.png|Petey K spotted during the Music Jam. Screenshot 1576.png|at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction peteyknewdesign.png|His new design Others CPWIKIPETK.png|Petey K as seen in his current player card Petey K name.png Image:PC3_PeteyK.png|Petey K while playing the piano in Penguin Chat 3. peteykbio.png|Petey K in the Club Penguin Times Peteykiceberg.JPG|Petey K performing at the Ice Berg. ptykstamp3.png|Petey K's Old stamp. Petey K Bio.png|A biography of Petey K. Petey K stamp.png|Petey K's new stamp. Petey K 2233.PNG|Petey K performing at the Iceberg with his band during the Music Jam 2011. PeteyKAnchorsAweigh.png|Petey K as seen in Anchors Aweigh. Penguinband35(2012).png|Petey K in Anchors Aweigh peteyK.png Petey K ingame.PNG|Petey K playing his accordion. See also *Club Penguin Band *Cadence *Rockhopper *Franky *G Billy *Stompin' Bob *Famous Penguins *Music Jam 2011 Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Penguins Category:Meetable Character Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Penguin Band